Unlocking Desire
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Luke Sawyer's twin sister, Lyssa is coming to Seattle for a job at Grey Enterprise. Luke knows all about his boss and fears for Lyssa's safety. Christian Grey is enduring his own heartbreak but could Lyssa be the one to heal his broken heart?


Christian's P.O.V

This week hadn't been going my way since Ana had left me. I had pushed her way too far when she asked me to spank her and that night, she left and told me I needed to get myself together. She had left Seattle not long after that and last I heard she was putting her literature skills to good use in San Antonio, Texas. She had tried to help me see that love could exist but I didn't see it. She had given me back her first edition Tess books I had given her for graduation as well as the keys to her Audi and had slashed the balloon I had given her and one more thing, a put it together yourself glider after she had come back from Georgia.

As if the memories and items weren't enough, my nightmares had returned worse than ever as well as a desire to never try loving again. I had spoken to Dr. Flynn and my parents about what I was feeling and they all agreed it was my grief over losing Ana. My mother's gentle advice of "You'll find someone but you have to be more willing to open your heart like you were doing" echoed in my head. Just when I thought that things truly couldn't get any worse, my PA quit.

All of this had led me to throwing myself deeper into my work, looking for a new PA. Word soon came from my vice president; Ros about a candidate that currently worked in New Orleans, Louisiana named Lyssa. "How quickly can you get in touch with her" I asked. "At once sir" Ros answered, leaving to make that call. I hoped that maybe Lyssa would be exactly what I needed at Grey Enterprise but I had no clue what would come into my life or that we would show each other that second chances were possible.

Lyssa's P.O.V

It was noon when my cell phone rang and there was an unfamiliar number but it was a Seattle, Washington area code. I finally accepted the call and was greeted by a woman who called herself Ros from a business called Grey Enterprise Holdings. In a pleasant but throaty voice, she asked "Is this Lyssa Sawyer?" "Yes, how can I help you Ros" I asked in reply. "Would you be available to fly to Seattle this week" she asked.

For a moment I was shocked as I had heard a lot about Grey Enterprise but I finally replied "Of course and this actually comes at a perfect time. The law firm I've been working for just filed for bankruptcy which has split the partnership and the apartment building I have been living in was brought to be turned into a business. Please tell your boss I will be in Seattle on the first flight I can catch."

After hanging up, I immediately called my brother. "Lyssa how's my favorite sister" Luke asked. "I'm your only sister chuckle head but I'm alright" I told him. "I'm really sorry about what happened to the firm you were working at" he said. "It's fine, we're packing up but I need to ask something. Do you still have that spare bedroom? I ask because I got a job interview in Seattle" I asked. "Yes, in fact I can ask my boss if I could have his pilot fly me down to get you and you're welcome to stay long as you need" Luke answered.

"Thanks Luke, I just got a call from Grey Enterprise" I told him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and Luke said "Then you'll be meeting my boss. He does pay nicely but he is, shall we say, very interesting." "Good or bad" I inquired. "Why don't you be the judge of that when you get here" he told me before he added "Listen, let me talk to the boss and I'll call you back in fifteen minutes." "Sounds great" I told him before we hung up.

After fifteen minutes, Luke called me back as promised and told me "Lyssa, I'm leaving right now to come pick you up. I can't wait to see you. I'll call you as soon as I land. Make sure you have every little thing you need." We hung up and I left the building and returned to the hotel I had been staying out. I made sure I had everything packed carefully and didn't leave a mess in the room. I looked out of the window and thought about what might come about but was I truly prepared for the unexpected?


End file.
